1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved roll support stand wherein the same provides for storage and securement of multiple rolls of tissue thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various roll support apparatus is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the prior art has failed to provide means for fixedly and securedly storing multiple rolls of tissue. The prior art has heretofore addressed the need for securement and storage of multiple rolls of tissue typically upon a need to dispense the same. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,805 to Barbee sets forth a horizontal post having rigidly mounted thereto a vertical removable post for storage of a single or a plurality of rolls of tissue with securement of the apparatus to a vertical support, such as a wall or the like. The instant invention is distant from the Barbee patent in setting forth the teaching of providing a mobile support member provided with a rounded support base to minimize abrasive contact with surrounding items and may further utilize clamping members to clamp the rolls to maintain the rolls onto the vertical support member of the instant invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 237,232 to Garrett; U.S. Design Pat. No. 201,099 to Barillante; U.S. Design Pat. No. 286,962 to Ruzi; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 277,622 to Servadio illustrate various configurational supports for multiple rolls of tissue but have heretofore failed to provide the unique securement and support structure of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved roll support stand which addresses both the problems of securement of the rolls supported thereon and additionally provide for ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.